


The Story of Magdalena Blaise

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Diary of Magdalena Blaise [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancestors, Cute, Diary/Journal, F/M, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni founds an old diary belong to her ancestor.





	The Story of Magdalena Blaise

Leni was cleaning the attic but she saws a old diary belong to her ancestor Magdalena.

Leni thought it's just a old story belong to my ancestor Magdalena

Leni began to read "Dear. Diary it all started when i was 16-"

Flashback opens

1926

Magdalena was humming Blue Skies as she sews a dress.

A brown haired man walked to her.

"You been singing this song why won't you stop"

"Because singing helps me calm."

A brown haired man facepalmed

Magdalena began to sing "Blue skies smiling at me,  
Nothing but blue skies do I see.  
Blue birds singing a song,  
Nothing but blue birds all day long.  
Never saw the sun shining so bright.  
Never saw things go oh so right.  
Noticing the days hurrying by.  
When you're in love, my my how they fly.  
Blue days, all of them gone.  
Nothing but blue skies from now on.  
Blue skies smiling at me.  
Nothing but blue skies do I see.  
Blue bird singing a song.  
Nothing but blue birds all day long.  
Never saw the sun shining so bright.  
Never saw things go oh so right.  
Dig those days hurrying by.  
When you're in love, my my how they fly.  
Blue days, all of them gone.  
Nothing but blue skies from now on.  
Nothing but blue skies from now on."

"I don't know what you're singing about?!"


End file.
